In older, previously industrialized communities (such as those located along the Lower Hudson River, Hudson River Harbor, and the river's estuaries), there are potentially contaminated sites that are of concern to these communities. The Outreach core will act to address these concerns by providing for the translation of the research information and expertise at the NYU Superfund program to improve public health, especially in these surrounding Lower Hudson River Valley communities. This outreach will be conducted in coordination and collaboration with local not-for-profit environmental organizations, including Scenic Hudson, Baykeepers, and the Hudson River Environmental Society. Collaborative activities to be supported by this core will include the planning and conduct of workshops and/or symposia in communities potentially affected by metals contamination (e.g., near Brownfields and Superfund sites), the development and distribution of informational materials (e.g., fact sheets), and the making available of the NYU Superfund Program's scientific expertise to potentially affected communities (e.g., via attendance at community meetings, consultations with community leaders, etc.). These efforts will especially focus on communities having predominantly underserved minorities as residents, such as the nearby city of Newburgh, NY. In addition, information on Superfund Program members, activities, and progress will be shared with the scientific community and the general public via their presentation on the Program's web site pages. In this manner, the Outreach core will expedite the linking of the NYU Superfund Program's scientific expertise and research results information with public needs and interests, especially those of local communities.